


First

by JaneGlen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, I just really wanted to write about them kissing okay, M/M, five + one, team mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/JaneGlen
Summary: Five ways their first kiss doesn't happen and then the way it does.





	1. Five

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [First 初次](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396370) by [travispatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travispatrol/pseuds/travispatrol)



It doesn’t happen in the crash after the adrenaline rush of a gun fight; a hail of bullets giving way to easier breathing and the relief of knowing everyone is intact. Steve doesn’t reach out and pull Danny in, crushing lips together because they’re both _alive_. Danny doesn’t startle for a moment, before settling, sighing into Steve, letting go of his usual lambasting of Steve’s ride-or-die methods.

It doesn’t happen in the middle of a case, a K&R, with Danny hellbent on saving the two young children. Every time it’s a family in danger, every time it’s a child who will be hurting, Danny is unquestionably invested. Anything that pulls his heartstrings and makes him think of Grace gets Danny focused in a way that other cases just don’t. And every time Danny gets this way, Steve sees it. He senses it in the way that Danny is coiled beside him in the Camaro, in the way Danny pushes for answers and doesn’t give suspects an inch. It doesn’t happen during this case or any of the others. Steve doesn’t stop Danny in the hallway of HQ and back him into a corner, licking into the shorter man’s mouth, trying to eat away at the tension that’s got him wound tight. Dany doesn’t let Steve walk him back until his head taps the wall, doesn’t let go of his focus.

It doesn’t happen after one of Steve’s death-defying stunts, rooftop dashing and an exchange of gunfire. Danny yells at Steve so that he doesn’t fuss and worry. Danny doesn’t grab Steve around the neck and haul the giant down to his height to press their lips together. He doesn’t nip at Steve’s smirk, and he doesn’t growl deep in his throat when Steve’s lip part and their tongues slide together.

It doesn’t happen in the car, with Steve driving, as always, and Danny praying he’s not going to die, snapping at Steve for taking turns to quickly. They’re in the middle of a case, and they’re strapping on vests before they jump out of the car and into a raid. Danny doesn’t reel Steve over by the collar of his t-shirt, when the Camaro is finally, finally in park. Steve doesn’t come to him, laughing at the way Danny frets.

It doesn’t happen in a bar, out with the Five-0 for drinks after a day of running down bad guys and getting shot at. They take the time off, drink longboards or fusion sunrises, they joke about the shit Steve pulled, and they rag on Danny about his tumble, Kono gets lauded, of course, for her cool take down of the day’s sniper, and Chin shakes his head in response to Kono’s pointed looks when the waitress slips him a napkin with numbers scrawled on the edge. Steve and Danny sit side-by-side biceps close enough to share heat, but they don’t turn to each other, noses bumping together, lips meeting, half by accident, gentle and quick when Kono and Chin are distracted.


	2. + One

It happens on Steve’s lanai, on a Saturday evening and after a miracle of a week that hasn’t ended in one of them getting shot, or knifed, or hit by a car. It’s just the two of them since Grace had relentlessly pleaded for Danno to let Kono take her surfing up on the North Shore. It happens because they are alone, and it’s peaceful; because they’re still them; despite the lack of immediate danger, Steve is still making his faces and Danny’s calling him out on them, and Steve’s knocking back at him for his grouching.

It’s in this surreal, quiet moment when Danny and Steve are standing together, drinking beers and breathing in the sunset. Danny says something about the fish that Steve has on the grill, and Steve says something about keeping Danny fed because someone has to, and Danny just smiles. The silence surprises Steve, who turns in time to catch Danny’s warm gaze. When their eyes meet, Danny’s don’t skitter away, as they sometimes do, when Steve is this close and they’ve each had something to drink. Steve doesn’t quite know what to do when Danny doesn’t back down, but he knows better than to jeopardize whatever is happening, so he stills, and keeps his own gaze steady with sheer will power.

They just stare for what seems like eternity, and slowly, quietly, Danny starts to stutter out a whisper, “Steve, I- I can’t, I mean… I’m not a one-time guy. Or on-and-off. If this-if, if we do this, you’ve got to be all in, I- I _need_ you to be all in.” Steve just stands there, weathering Danny’s quiet proclamation, and he finds he can’t hardly breathe, and his throat is as dry as sand. Danny finishes, and he just stands there, heart pounding on his lungs, his ribs, Steve is looking at him like Danny’s some, some inexplicable mystery or some shit. Just when Danny thinks he’s really fucked it up and Steve is going to bolt, or punch him out, or, or laugh the moment away somehow, he speaks. It’s just his name, just one whispered, broken “ _Danny_ ” and he has never heard Steve sound so _wrecked_ , so utterly, completely broken, and it rips Danny apart. There’s another beat where they’re just still, and then in the next, Steve is reaching for Danny or maybe Danny is reaching for Steve, but they’re coming together and their lips are meeting and it’s a heady rush but it’s also achingly sweet and when Steve pulls back for air, Danny has him by the nape of his neck, and he keeps him close, their foreheads meeting. Steve is looking down into Danny’s eyes, pupils blown wide, his breath coming in short puffs, hands tight on Danny’s shoulders.

Steve takes a shaky breath in, and moves his thumbs back and forth, smoothing the lines of Danny’s dress shirt. He starts to speak again, and it takes a couple tries for him to get anything out. Finally, hoarse, he whispers more than speaks, “Danny, I- I’m here. For you. For, for you and Grace. And I, _fuck_ Danny, I want this. With you. Long haul, Danny. I’m in. I'm _here_.” Danny leans up, into Steve, pressing their lips together again. Steve moves his arms down to circle Danny’s waist, still thumbing at the fine linen of Danny’s shirt. They stay like this until one of Danny’s hands presses at Steve’s chest, gently. “You, uh, you promised me fish, Super Seal. And I don’t like mine burnt,” He says, when Steve backs off enough for them to breathe. Steve smiles, and their faces are still close enough that Danny feels the curve of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no patience.  
> I also have no fucking clue when this is set. It's a bit au for sure.


End file.
